


Unprofessional feelings

by RaulEEEEsparza



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaulEEEEsparza/pseuds/RaulEEEEsparza
Summary: Barba has been distant from Olivia for weeks now. She wonders if he is angry with her, but it is just the opposite. Can he open up to her and discuss his feelings?





	Unprofessional feelings

As she sat in her office, Olivia sighed in exasperation. It had been a tough day in court. Barba had won, of course, but the case was not the problem. He was the problem. Over the past few years Olivia had come to care for Barba, and she believed he cared for her too. At some point they stopped needing a work excuse to spend time together. The usual night caps of the earlier years had turned into take out at her place and quiet dinners at Forlini’s. As much as it bothered her to admit it, she liked him, dare she say loved him. Something about those beautiful green eyes, his sassy remarks, and his biting sense of humor captivated her.  
But the last few weeks had been strained between them. He seemed to be distant for no apparent reason. He did not casually touch her arm or place a gentle hand on her back when going through a doorway anymore. He did not engage in their normal, waggish banter or teasing. The invites for dinner had ceased and he appeared to avoid her whenever possible.

Sitting at her desk, she finally decided enough was enough. She was going to confront him and demand to know what the hell she had done wrong. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed to Hogan Place. It was 10 o’clock but lord knows he would still be working. 

Olivia strode up the steps of the building and was soon at his office door. It was closed and it was pitch black in the reception save for the lamp in the corner. His office lights were on of course and she gave a quick knock at the door. 

“Come in!”, he said.

She stepped in, closed the door, set her things down, and walked up to his desk. 

“Oliva, What brings you here? I promise I’ll get the file for the Adam Dumas case to you tomorrow.”, he said.

“I didn’t come here for the file Rafael. I came to talk to you.”, she replied.

“What about?”, he said nervously.

“About why you have been so distant lately. You are my closest friend Rafa and I just want to know if you are upset with me...” she spoke.

“Of course not Olivia.”, he said quietly.

“Disenchanted?”, she pressed using a phrase he had used on her once before.

He cracked a smile for the first time in weeks and she could tell he appreciated the mocking quip. “I could never be disenchanted with you Olivia.” He said.

“So then what it is it? Why have you been avoiding me like the plague?” She asked mildly irritated. 

“I haven’t been. I’ve just been busy with these cases. I’m sorry.” He replied.

“You and I both know that’s not true. You shrink away from me anytime we get close and we haven’t been alone in a room together in I don’t know how long.” She said.

“Incorrect. We’re alone in a room right now.” He quipped. 

Under normal circumstances she would have laughed, but not today. Not when she felt like she was losing her best friend a little more with each passing day. “For some one who has a stick up his ass all the time, you sure don’t know how to be serious when it matters. If I pissed you off or hurt your feelings, I wish you’d just come out and say it and not hide behind your sarcastic comments. If you don’t want to talk about it fine. But don’t reach out to me until you are.” She said angrily. 

With that she picked up her things from his couch and walked out. She pushed the button to the elevator with tears in her eyes. Why was she crying over Rafael Barba, the biggest asshole in the state of New York? It was ridiculous and she wiped away her tears quickly. The unfortunate truth was that she knew exactly why she was crying over him. She didn’t just think of him as a friend. She didn’t just like him. She was in love with him.

30 minutes later and she was back at her apartment. Noah was with Lucy for the night. She was starving but too upset to get out and get groceries or even order in. A glass of wine would have to do. She hopped in the shower, washing away at least some of the stress, changed into her blue gingham patterned pajamas and sat on the couch with her wine. She had almost put their earlier encounter out of her mind when her phone lit up with a message from Rafael. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. How about I bring Chinese and we talk?” It said.

What is he ready to say now that he couldn’t have said in his office she thought. Whatever it was she was all ears especially since he was bringing food.

“Sounds good.” She replied.

20 minutes later and she hears a knock on her door. 

“Hi.” She says after opening the door. 

“Hi.” He says back sheepishly before walking in and putting his coat on the rack.

They sit down at the bar counter and dig in to the food, neither saying a word. After they’re finished Rafael puts the empty containers in the trash, refills her wine glass and pours one for himself and walks over to the couch and sits. She follows him noticing how nervous he seems. 

“Earlier in my office, when you said I have been distant lately, you weren’t imagining things. I have been, but it’s not because you upset me or hurt my feelings. I meant what I said. I could never be disenchanted with you Olivia... you are my dearest friend and I’ve been avoiding you to try to be professional.” He said.

“What do you mean? We’ve always been professional at work. Our friendship has never interfered with our work.” She replied a bit puzzled. 

“I know that. But... agh.” He said frustrated. 

She scooted closer to him and he instinctively shrunk away. “Rafa What is it? You know you can tell me anything.” She said.

This time when he spoke he leaned closer to her and took one of her hands in his. “My feelings for you have moved far beyond professional....” He said . “I have been avoiding you because I was scared that I would blurt out my feelings for you, or kiss you or do something you weren’t comfortable with. I value our friendship more than anything and I would never forgive myself if I messed that up.” He continued. 

And suddenly it all clicked. He LIKED her. He had feelings for her and he had no idea she felt the same way. 

“Rafael” She said placing her other hand on top of his, “did it ever occur to you that my feelings for you might not be professional either?” She finished. 

Wait a minute, he thought. Did she actually love him back? Did Olivia Benson have feelings for him too? He figured there was only one way to find out. He removed his hands from hers and placing one hand in her hair and one around her waist pulled her in and kissed her slow and passionately. Years of built of emotion poured out of them both. He felt her hand at the nape of his neck and the other on his chest. As he pulled her on top of him she let out a soft moan. Now straddling him she could feel his erection under her. They continued to kiss until they had to come up for air. Their lips both swollen and pupils wide, they stared into each other’s eyes. His a beautiful light green and hers a soft brown. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Liv...” he breathed.  
“Yes?” She replied, equally as breathless.  
“Can we take this somewhere else?” He asked as he kissed her again.  
“Mhmm” she mumbled as she kissed him back. 

He stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and started towards the bedroom. They both knew where this was headed and god was it long overdue.

The door to the bedroom closed and he laid down on top of the bed, her beneath him.

“God you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He let out as he kissed her neck. 

“I don’t. But I know how long I’ve wanted to.” She replied.

He smiled and took to removing his vest and tie. She helped him and was more careful than she normally would be with a man’s clothing. She tossed it gently on the chair by the nightstand, knowing it was one his favorite ties and suits. If she were honest, it was one of her favorites on him too. 

After they simultaneously undressed, each helping the other with different articles of clothing, he continued to place a path of kisses from her neck all the way to her waist. 

His tongue gently flicked her wet heat and she nearly lost it there. He started licking and circling her clitoris and she could feel herself becoming flushed and wet. Just when she was about to climax he pulled away and leaned up to kiss her. 

“Good thing you stopped” She gasped.

“I know. I’ve always been able to read you well” he replied smiling cockily.

Before she could offer up a reply, he gently thrust into her. Despite her being so wet, it was a tight fit given his size. 

“Jesus Rafa!” She said. He was gentle but assertive. He placed her legs around his hips, braced himself on his forearms and continued to thrust. His eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as did hers. He continued to kiss her like he needed her to breathe. All these years of causal touches and long looks of affection had finally boiled over.

Pretty soon they were both coming to a climax. 

“Fuck Liv!” He gasped as he neared his finish. 

She grabbed his ass pulling him deeper inside of her and that was his undoing and hers. He moaned into her neck as he spilled himself inside her and she shivered with pleasure at her own orgasm. 

After, he rolled over and pulled her onto his chest. She looked up and pulled him into another passionate kiss, their naked bodies pressed together.

“I love you...” She said.  
“I love you too... I have for a long time.” He replied.


End file.
